Just Another Day in Pegasus
by IantojJackh
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple mission goes horribly wrong. Lives are lost and many injured.  The strong can only turn to the one they love to let their feelings out. Established Sparky and McKeller. A birthday gift for Shadows-of-Realm. Complete
1. Sparky

A/N: This story is a birthday gift for my friend Shadows-of-Realm, who has be invaluable in letting me bounce ideas of him, betaing my works and just being you. I couldn't very well ask you to beta your own birthday gift. I hope you enjoy this piece and enjoy your day.

_**Spoliers: Takes place in some AU where Elizabeth did not die. Timeline is some time after Season 5 ended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Just Another Day in Pegasus

Elizabeth stood with her back against the wall, watching the pair of battle battered jumpers limp their way back to the city. The transmissions from the teams were garbled and only one thing was clear, everyone was returning injured. To what degree the base commander did not know. At least two people had to be well enough to fly the jumpers. Of course, she was worried about all her people, but there would always be one in particular that Elizabeth would worry about more than the rest. As soon as the jumpers disappeared into the city, the anxious woman ran as fast as her legs would allow toward the jumper bay.

The full medical staff was in the jumper bay when the injured were unloaded and it was worse than anyone could have imagined. Only one out of twenty were able to walk out of the jumpers without any assistance. It was a small relief to the worried leader that John had suffered the least severe injury of them all: a through and through gunshot wound to the shoulder.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more to throw her arms around John and hold him, thankful that he was all right. It was no secret that the two were an item, but they were careful not to flaunt their relationship in public. Sheets laid over four bodies gave a further grim picture of what transpired. "What happened, John?" she tried to comfort the obviously stunned man.

John shook his head and bit his lip to control the frustration and anger that would come in the form of excessive yelling obscenities and throwing anything the Colonel could get his hands on. "It was a fucking setup. That no good Ladon has been working with the Lucian Alliance. They didn't stand a chance. None of us did," he barely held onto control.

"Who did we lose?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him shake Jennifer off as she tried to examine his shoulder.

"I don't need to be looked at," he snapped at the young doctor, whose hands were shaking. John knew she had to be worried about Rodney and rightfully so. The last he had seen the Canadian there had been copious amounts of blood oozing from a serious head wound and he was deathly pale from the blood loss. "Stackhouse, Teldy, Kavanagh..." John paused, unable to speak the last of the fallen. He thought if he spoke it, that it would become real.

She knew there were only a handful of people that would get John this upset. She knew it had to be someone on his team. Elizabeth did not care about what people would think and hugged her man, being mindful of his shoulder wound. "Who was it?" she wanted to do anything to ease his obvious pain and shock. A response was not needed when the woman saw Teyla being helped into a wheelchair by one of the nurses and heard Jennifer yelling at Rodney to open his eyes. "That shoulder needs to be looked at and that's an order." Elizabeth took the stubborn man by his good arm and pulled him to get moving. She hated to pull rank when it came to their relationship, but this was a rare moment where it needed to be done.

It was several hours later when the couple returned to their quarters, mostly at Elizabeth's urging. "It doesn't seem right. I should be there with the rest of them." John had been the only one released from the infirmary with stitches in his shoulder, a sling and medication for the pain and to prevent infection.

The quiet woman ran her hands up his back, being mindful of the wound, "What good will you be to them if you overexert yourself?"

"Ronon is gone and it's not looking good for Rodney. I should be there for him," he said with the stubborn Sheppard streak.

"Rodney is in good hands. Jennifer will make sure he is okay," Elizabeth tried to reassure her fiancé. That little known fact was only known to two other people and she suspected that there had been a bet involved between John and Rodney. It was one of the men's bets that she was glad John had won. The ring was simple, but elegant; a family heirloom hidden on a chain inside her shirt. The only time she wore the ring was these moments alone as they had both agreed that they were not ready to announce their engagement to the general population.

John was not one to brood, but this last battle hit much closer to his heart than ones in the past. One friend dead and another on the brink. He looked over at the one shinning beacon in all the craziness and let the faintest of smiles crack his weary face. "After six years you think I would get use to this," his composure faulted for a split second.

"You never get used to this. You wouldn't be human if you did," she knew had this had to be killing him on the inside with as close as John was to the two men. "I don't need to remind you that I am here for you, do I?" Elizabeth reached up to frame his face with her hands.

"That is the only thing I am sure about," the torn man rested his forehead against hers, as to draw from the strength that she always seemed to radiate. "I love you," John captured Elizabeth's lips with his, the need to feel something other than the emptiness that threatened to consume him.

She let him take the lead until she nearly tumbled over the coffee table, taking him with her. "Your shoulder," Elizabeth gently reminded him. There had been nothing tender about that kiss as it had been almost animalistic in nature. She knew John had been trying to fill a void and had she let the kiss progress any further the stitches in John's shoulder would have torn. "Come with me," she tenderly took his hand and tugged the man toward the bathroom.

John let himself be lead to the bathroom where the couple spent the next half hour in the bath without a word uttered between them. There comes a point in a relationship when you are so in tune with your other half that words do not need to be spoken. A whole conversation could be had with a touch here and there and the subtle changes of facial expressions. Only two people bonded by body and soul could communicate on such an intimate level.

Without saying anything, John was saying a lot. He was saying that he needed his rock, his friend, his lover, his heart. The strong could only take so much and hold on for so long. The strong did not need to be strong in private.

Elizabeth knew John hung a lot of the responsibility for the safety of the off-world teams on himself and when things went wrong he blamed himself. "He's going to be okay," she hoped to get through to him. Her arms went around the man's waist and her head rested on the uninjured shoulder.

John cocked a grin, "Of course he will. I owe him fifty dollars. Rodney is not going to let me get away with that." An unsure sighed escaped his lips. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably be blaming yourself for what happened, but good thing for you I'm here to tell you otherwise," she took a deep breath and nuzzled her face against John's neck. "This is not your fault, John. There was no way for you to know about Ladon."

Sheppard closed his eyes as if somehow that when Elizabeth spoke those words he felt it to be true. "I think I'll keep you around for a while," he tried to crack a joke.

"Funny. That is what I thought giving me a ring was about."

"Ah, good point," John looked for a distraction from the dark thoughts swirling in his brain. "How about you tell me your plans for our wedding?"

Elizabeth knew he was reaching for a distraction and with this topic, she was more than happy to oblige. "Come lay down with me," she nudged him to lie down and once they were both comfortable, she started to play with his hair. "It goes something like this..."

* * *

_The sun was just starting to set over the highest towers, but the city was already bustling with excitement over the momentous evening. The West Pier was decorated with various white and yellow flowers from the mainland and three hundred chairs lined the expansive space._

_

* * *

_

"Wait? What? Three hundred people? Isn't that a bit much?" John's eyes flew open at the sheer number of people.

"That is for almost the two hundred on the base and then some people from Earth," Elizabeth said with smirk. "I thought this was my story I am telling."

"It is, but three hundred people?" his voice was a little uncertain.

"Just a preliminary number. We can discuss real numbers when we set a date. Can I get back to my story now?" she nipped at John's earlobe.

John started to turn red as he tried not to laugh, "By all means, please continue."

* * *

_It was only an hour until the ceremony was set to begin and everything was quiet, no trouble on the horizon for once. The Apollo was in orbit above the planet to make sure nothing would ruin the happy day. The bride was in her quarters and getting dressed with the help of her maid of honor, who hoped her wedding would be next. Elizabeth was nervous and excited to embark on the next stage of her life, "It will be your turn next."_

_Jennifer shook her head as she tied the bodice of the bride's gown, "Hopefully, today will give him some ideas." The younger woman smiled as she finished, "You look beautiful." Her hands squeezed Elizabeth's bare shoulders._

_"Thank you," the bride to be smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands started to shake as the reality in that little over an hour she would be married to the love of her life. "This is really happening, isn't it?"_

_"Yes," the doctor was on cloud nine for her friend. "Did you decide on a honeymoon?"_

_Elizabeth frowned, "We didn't think it would be smart to leave Rodney in charge for a month." She saw the look on Jennifer's face. "I'm joking. John wanted me to say that. Sorry, just wanted to indulge him. I know. I'm starting to be as bad as him. Really, we just wanted to wait until a better time."_

_"Who needs kids when we both have grown ones to take care of?" Jennifer laughed._

_"They are really bad sometimes, aren't they?_

_"No need to tell me, but they are funny at times," the maid of honor started to put small red flowers into Elizabeth's hair. "All done," Jennifer was pleased with the job she had done_. _"Read_y _to get married?"_

_"More than ever," Elizabeth smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. She felt her stomach churning and ignored the urge to vomit._

_Thirty minutes later Elizabeth was walking down being escorted by Chuck._

_

* * *

_

"Chuck? Seriously?" John was stunned by her choice of an escort.

"I thought this was my story," Elizabeth used a kiss to silence the man.

"If that is your technique to silence me, I might need to interrupt more," he let a genuine smile breakout on his face.

The woman simply shook her head and picked up where she left off.

* * *

_John elbowed his best man who he could hear fidgeting nervously next to him. "You aren't the one getting married today. Relax, McKay," the groom's attention was solely on the beautiful sight before him._

_The bride's face lit up at the sight of the man made more handsome by his Mess Dress. Elizabeth's eyes focused on John until she was standing next to her groom. The couple of hundred people at the ceremony did not exist for her. This was to be their special moment in time._

_The ceremony continued until it came time for the vows. John not being one for tradition pushed to write their own vows. Elizabeth would never vocalize it, but writing her own vows was important to her. It meant more to speak from her heart than to recite vows that were part of some script._

* * *

"That is where the story ends," Elizabeth said with a coy smile.

"Why there?"John pouted. "I was enjoying the story."

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. You are just going to have to wait for the real thing."

"You are a wicked woman. A very wicked woman," he laughed as he cupped the woman's face.

"I picked up a thing or two from you," she drew John in for a kiss. "Everything is going to be okay," Elizabeth said as if it were the only truth she knew.

"I believe you," John spoke the words, but he was not sure if he believed them.

* * *

**TBC: McKeller Piece up next**


	2. McKeller

A/N: A little birthday gift to Shadows-of-Realm. This is chapter 2 of a 3-part story. Hope you enjoyed your day. Thanks for everything, pal.

* * *

**Chapter 2- McKeller**

Jennifer tightly held onto Rodney's hand as the machines beeped around him, the only sign that he was alive. The man's skin was still extremely pale and felt cold to the touch. She had hardly left his bedside in the eight days since he was bought back clinging to life. The rest of the medical staff had covered for their boss as she kept constant vigil at Rodney's bedside. She heard their whispers that it would take a miracle for him to be as he was before the attack, but she ignored them. Rodney was strong, stubborn and would do everything in his power to make a complete recovery. "You are feeling less cold today," Jennifer ran her hand over his bald head, her finger tracing the surgical scar. "Now you just have to wake up. I want to see those sexy eyes of yours again and the way look at me."

The stressed out physician sat with Rodney for another hour, holding his hand and talking to him. Jennifer's eyes were red and heavy from crying and her body screamed for sleep. She did not want to leave because Jennifer wanted to be there when Rodney opened his eyes. After a while, her eyes started to close on their own. The tired woman rubbed them in an effort to stay awake, but it was not working.

"I want to stay," she mumbled aloud. Jennifer nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jennifer," Elizabeth said softly. She did not mean to scare the woman, but a number of people had voiced their concern about the doctor's wellbeing. Both she and John were concerned as well as the woman hardly left Rodney's bedside. "Why don't you get some rest? You look like you can use a nap."

The tired woman wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, "I can't. I have to be here when he wakes up."

"We'll stay with him. Jen, you need to take care of yourself too," John stood behind Elizabeth, his hand on her back. He was concerned that Rodney would never wake again and he felt pained for Jennifer as she held onto hope that her other half was going to wake up as if nothing happened.

"I'm fine. Rodney needs me. I'm not going to leave him," Jennifer refused to leave his bedside. She was quickly becoming as stubborn as Rodney was.

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she could not imagine what the other woman was feeling. If John was in that bed, she knew she would be sick with worry. "He's going to really need you when he regains consciousness," the dark haired woman tried to reason with Jennifer, knowing that when Rodney woke the hardest leg of his journey would begin.

More tears started to fall as the doctor teetered on the brink of a breakdown. Jennifer knew the longer Rodney was unconscious the less of a chance that he would make a complete recovery. Even if her boyfriend had some brain damage, she would never leave him, just as she refused to leave now.

John knew he would not be able to convince Jennifer to leave to get rest. He had seen the woman get progressively more stubborn the longer she was with the most stubborn man he had ever known. "We'll keep you company. Isn't that right?" he gave Elizabeth's hand a tight squeeze.

Jennifer shook her head, "You don't have to do this. I'm sure you both have better things to do. We're fine here." She carefully climbed into the bed. "If you want me to rest I'll do it here," the physician nuzzled her face in the crook of Rodney's neck. "Time to wake up, sleepy head," tears slid down her face and wet Rodney's neck.

Elizabeth turned to her fiancé and hugged him, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling. She knew how much Rodney meant to both John and Jennifer and to her as well. He had come a long way since Antarctica and she was proud to call the scientist her friend. "We want to stay," the base leader knew the constant worrying was taking its toll on the normally calm physician.

John rested his head on top of Elizabeth, having the feeling the more Jennifer lost it, the worst he felt Rodney's outlook was. He knew it had to be difficult for Jennifer to draw the line between her medical knowledge and her feelings for the man she was curled up with. As the military man watched the young woman whisper into the comatose man's ear with her hand resting on his chest, John saw one half of a soul doing everything to hold onto its other half. "You know, McKay I've warned you about making women cry. It's not cool and you've got your girlfriend crying nonstop here. So you've got to wake up and get her smiling again."

Jennifer barely heard John's words as feeling Rodney's heartbeat under her hand lulled the exhausted woman to sleep. At least if he woke up she would be there for him.

Elizabeth watched as Jennifer slept. It was not the kind of rest she hoped the woman would get, but it would have to do. "We need you back with us," she lightly patted the man's knee.

John chose to stay silent as he was not good showing his emotions. "You know we have an unfinished golf game on your computer. If you don't wake up it the next two days you will forfeit and victory will be mine." That would be the closest he would get to showing, at least publicly, that he was very worried about Rodney.

After sitting for an hour, Elizabeth stood up and tugged John's hand, "Do you want to get something to eat? We'll come back later." She knew the break could do them some good.

The man nodded wordlessly and got up to leave. "Don't leave while we are gone," John tried to keep a straight face, but the pain of losing one friend and the possibility of losing another surfaced. "I hate this. I really do," he muttered as he left the infirmary.

The now refreshed woman woke several hours to an almost quiet infirmary. It was not a long rest, but it was enough to keep her going for a little while longer. "Still the same," Jennifer frowned as propped herself on her elbow. "I'm not sure if you can hear me. There are some things I need to tell you." There were different ideas whether or not coma patients heard what was being said around them, but it gave here comfort to believe that Rodney heard her and that her words were giving him strength and encouraging him to fight to come back to her. "Whatever is going on in that head of yours, don't forget that I love you. I miss your corny jokes, but most importantly I miss you," her fingers tugged at the front of his hospital shirt. "When you wake up, I don't want to wait anymore. I want to get married, Rodney. Before you ask, yes to you. All you have to do is wake up and yes." Jennifer brushed her lips against Rodney's cheek. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" the soft words were spoken against his ear.

"Yes," Rodney said in a groggy tone as he tried to focus his eyes on the best sight to wake up to.


	3. The Future of Atlantis

**AN: The last instalment of my b-day gift for Shadows-of-Realm. Thank you for everything. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The Future of Atlantis**

_Five months later:_

Rodney shook his head feverishly, "My kid, hands down, is going to be smarter than yours. It is not even worth the bet. Why even bother wasting the money? You should just give me the thousand dollars now. Come on hand it over," he held out his hand. "You already owe me two hundred for getting married before you."

"No way, McKay," John swatted the scientist's hand away. "Well my kid is going to have better hair than yours. Yours hasn't all grown back," he knew it was a sore subject for the Canadian, but it was in all good-natured ribbing. "And you are disqualified from the marriage bet. It doesn't count that she asked you. That was skirting the rules of the bet."

"There was no such rule," McKay made a face as he left up his left hand. "I have a ring and you don't. Therefore I win. I don't see a ring on your finger," he reached over the table to take Sheppard's hand. "Nope, nothing there." Rodney shrunk away and quickly ran his hand over his hair or what little of it was there. The surgical scar still could be clearly seen and it made the man slightly self-conscious, but grateful that it was the only lingering effect of his head injury. "Come on, hand over the money. Or do you want to make it double or nothing?"

John was glad to have the old Rodney back, "Double or nothing on what?"

"Who gives birth first."

"You are crazy. Elizabeth and Jennifer would kill us both if we made that bet," John reminded his friend. The women's due dates were about a week apart about five and half months from now. It would have been a fun bet to make, but the thought of facing the wrath of the two pregnant women was enough to scare him away from the idea.

Rodney pouted and started making clucking sounds, "Chicken. You have the advantage on this one. Doesn't Elizabeth's advanced age make her run the risk of giving birth early?"

"Rodney!" the Colonel was torn between the urge to yell or laugh as Rodney put his foot in his mouth big time. "Need I remind you that you are older than all of us?" It was the perfect comeback to throw in his face.

"That may be true, but my wife is the youngest of us all. She turned thirty-one two months ago. How old is your fiancée?" Rodney just had to rub it in. Boys will always be boys.

"Yes, you gave her the perfect birthday gift, eternity with you. Besides, Elizabeth is the same age as me. At least I am not robbing the cradle. What were you starting high school when Jennifer was born?

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Not quite. Oh, is that jealousy I hear? Did you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" The physicist said in a sing-song voice and then threw his friend a kiss from across the table.

"You are mentally ill, you know that? And I say that with all the love in the world," Sheppard shook his head. "And I'll take your double or nothing that Elizabeth gives birth first, but that your wife gets fatter."

"John Sheppard," Elizabeth slapped the man upside the back of the head.

"Owww," he rubbed the back of his head. The younger man scowled and pointed at Rodney when he saw the smirk on the man's face. "You saw her behind me, didn't you?"

Rodney nodded, "Maybe." The physicist jumped in surprise when he received a slap to his arm.

"You are getting the couch tonight," Jennifer clearly was not pleased with her husband at the moment.

"What? I didn't do anything," the scientist rubbed his sore arm.

"Exactly," the young physician was angry at Rodney for not jumping to her defence for the fat comment.

John laughed as his friend got in trouble. He too had been on the receiving end of pregnancy mood swings.

"The same will go for you too, buster," Elizabeth made her point by stealing some fries from her fiancé's plate.

Jennifer looked at Elizabeth with a scheming grin, "What do you say that we make a bet of our own?"

Elizabeth liked the idea, "How about which of them will gain the most sympathy weight?"

The blonde American had another idea, "Or which of them will faint first in the delivery room?"

"He will," the men point at each other. Neither wanted their significant other to be the winner of those bets.

It was going to be a long pregnancy for both woman, but their men would give them enough practice in dealing with infantile behavior.

The End

* * *

End A/N: I took the ages from Stargate Wiki, which says John and Elizabeth were born in 1970.


End file.
